Let Me Help You
by McAbby Fan
Summary: McGee helps Tony with his problem by volunteering a friend to do what she does best.


Tony DiNozzo wiggled uncomfortably in his desk chair. This just wasn t fair! Gibbs and Ziva were out in the field while he and McGee were stuck at the office with all the paperwork. But that s not what was on his mind. It had been so long. Was he losing his touch? No, that s not possible, he was a DiNozzo after all. He moved awkwardly again and received a concerned yet confused look from his fellow coworker.  
"Uhh, Tony?"  
"What McGee?"  
"Are you-"  
"No, I m not okay. Why do you ask?"  
"Because your over there in your chair-" Tony hopped up from his chair and ran over to McGee s desk and practically fell on the floor by his side.  
"It s been so long Tim!"  
"Since...?" Tony, on his knees, crawled a little closer to McGee.  
"Sex, McGee. I haven t had sex in three and a half months! Do you know what that s like Timmy?" McGee thought back to his years as a teenager.  
"Uhh, actually..."  
"It does not feel nice Tim! Sure, someone like you might be used to it, but the longest I ve gone after my first time is four weeks! But now, now we re talkin months probie! Sure, I ve had a few dates here and there but I never got any of them back to my place." McGee had never seen Tony complain about not having sex, he had just seen him bragging about a new girl everyday he showed up for work. And three months was like an eternity to DiNozzo.  
"Well, I don t think you'd really want my help but-"  
"Help? How could you help?"  
"Well I just so happen to know this super hot chick that's always up for a little fun."  
"Really now. What kind of fun? Just regular fun or are we talkin-"  
"Anything you're up for."  
"Anything huh?"  
"ANYTHING. Infact, I'm facing the same problem you re having, although it hasn t been three months yet, and I was actually going to pay her a visit while Gibbs and Ziva were gone. So you re welcome to join us if you want."  
"You mean like, the three of us..."  
"Yeah, that s how she really likes it. Rough, and with as many guys as possible. We ve even done bdsm before. She seemed to have really enjoyed that..."  
"Hmm, I dunno Tim..."  
"Have I mentioned how good she is at what she does?"  
"I didn't think you were into prostitutes."  
"She's not a prostitute, we just use each other as sort of a... sex crutch. If one of us is feeling frisky or if we just haven t had any in a while, we just pay one another a visit."  
"Well now the question is what if we can t get back in time? What if Gibbs beats us here?"  
"Nah, they won t be back for a couple hours. The witness house is about an hour away from D.C. and they just left here fifteen minutes ago."  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Tony got up off the floor and McGee got out of his chair. "So, where are we goin'?"  
"Oh, not far." They walked over to the elevator and stepped in.  
"Who is this chick anyway?" The elevator door stopped on the floor right above autopsy. Tony looked at the number of the floor they were on and gave McGee a confused look. ""Go down one too many probie?"  
"Nope. McGee smiled and walked happily out of the elevator, with Tony close behind.  
"Wait, you re not going to-"  
"Oh yes _we_ are." They walked into the lab and looked around. "I know where she is. Watch and learn how to play her game."Tim closed the door, locked it, and headed into the second room of the lab. Meanwhile, Tony was having some second thoughts. Sure, Abby probably was great at this sort of thing, and yes, she was hot. But he had thought of her as more of a sister than a playmate. He was weighing his options. He could go back to his desk where he would sit uncomfortably for another two or three more hours, or he could have a fantastic threesome with two close friends. Sex it was. His thoughts were interrupted by a muffled scream and he suddenly saw two bodies flying at the ballistics room, one pushing the other inside the nearly sound proof room. He moved in closer to see Tim pinning Abby s hands above her head against the wall on the opposite side of the door and landing a bruising kiss on her lips. Abby quickly caught on to what was happening and begged for dominance with her tongue. McGee wasn t in any hurry to allow that to happen.  
Tony watched from outside the room. He wasn t sure when to make his move, but for now, he just let the bulge in his pants grow stiffer. He admired Abby's choice of clothing for the day. It's like she knew this was going to happen. The bottoms of her short, black skirt along with her tight red shirt were roughly four inches above their intentional location. It gave Tony the perfect opportunity to see just how thin she was. But she wasn t like most girls he dated. She was thin, but muscular in an attractive way. Her hips seemed to have been made for Tim's hands.  
Suddenly, McGee stopped kissing Abby, but still remained millimeters away from her face. "I brought you something special." He said to her. "I know how long it s been, for all of us. All three of us..." McGee looked through the window to see DiNozzo standing right outside. His facial expression made him look like he was in pain. McGee gave him a small signal to come in. He casually walked in the door, shutting and locking it behind him. He walked over to McGee and Abby, still very close together. McGee turned back to Abby. "Now Abbs, Tony has waited a very long time for this, so he gets whatever he wants. Clear?" Abby simply nodded in agreement and gave Tony a lustful look. He couldn't help but nearly attack her. If Tim had backed off any later than he did he would be missing a few limbs.  
Tony released three months worth of bottled up sexual tension. McGee backed up to watch the other two. He noticed how every touch Tony placed on Abby made her move more and more underneath him. He felt his pants growing tighter as he imaged what would be taking place here in a few minutes, maybe less. Tony moved over slightly so that Tim could join in. He took over her mouth as Tony kissed along her jaw placing a love nibble here and there. He worked his way down to her collarbone and pushed her lab coat off of her shoulders and on to the floor. As Tony worked on the buttons of her shirt, McGee's tongue danced about in Abby's mouth. His hands moved up from her hips to cup her face, and then slowly he released her hair from their normal pigtails and placed one hand on the back of her head while the other gently brushed against her hair.  
Tony undid the last button and threw her shirt open, reveling a black and red bra. Tim moved his hands down and under her shirt to unlatch the hooks on the back of the bra. As it fell to the floor, both boys drew their attention to her breasts, fondling them, squeezing them. It drove Abby mad. Every touch, every lick or kiss sent her closer to the edge. She needed them, and she needed them now. But as McGee said, they were doing this for Tony, even though Abby knew that Tim needed it just as much. Her knees were becoming weak, she was panting. She loved having more than one man on her at once, and both of these men had a lot of experience. Tony knew what every girl liked, and Tim knew what she alone liked. Abby couldn't have asked for more.  
While McGee stayed on Abby's breasts, Tony started going south. He licked and kissed his way down to the lining of her skirt. He reached around to the zipper in the back and pulled it down slowly. Her skirt fell to meet the rest of her clothes on the floor. Tony wasn t surprised that Abby kept herself shaved. If you never know when you re going to have sex, you might as well always be prepared. Tony took a moment to take in everything that was happening. Not only were he and McGee having a threesome, but they were doing it with Abby. Tim basically just waltzed in here and demanded sex, and he got it not only for him, but for Tony also. And Abby was perfectly fine with it.  
He grabbed her hips and used his thumbs to spread her lips open, making Abby gasp. He leaned in and kissed her between his thumbs, then started lightly licking. Tim moved back up and captured every moan and scream that came from Abby in his mouth. He still paid close attention to her breasts, as Tony's licks became stronger and more forceful. He moved his hand from her hip to rub her wet flesh. After a few strokes he slowly inserted two fingers inside her. Her scream, even muffled by Tim, was enough to send him over. McGee, not moving away from Abby, slowly started stripping, only breaking away when he had to remove his shirt. She did her best to help him remove his pants over his erection. When his pants fell to the floor they rubbed up against Tony, who was trying his best to undress himself with one hand.  
After DiNozzo was fully stripped he moved behind Abby. They all needed something more than teasing. Tim continued kissing Abby as he rubbed his erection up against her opening. Tony kissed and nipped along her shoulder and neck tattoo. McGee adjusted his hips and slowly slid into Abby.  
He picked up his pace slowly as Tony reached around to capture each breast in his hands and drive into Abby's other side. She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Tim went in, Tony went out, Tony went in, Tim went out. They couldn t have timed it any better. DiNozzo was even bigger than she thought he'd be, making it slightly painful for him to be inside her ass. McGee wasn't as thick, but he was longer, fitting perfectly inside her and hitting her in the right place every time. The two boys picked up their pace and rocked back and forth with Abby pressed up against both of their bodies. Tony continued to fondle her breasts while slamming into her. McGee bit down on Abby s lip at the same time Tony squeezed and pinched down on her nipples, sending her spiraling into an orgasm. Her walls clamped down on Tim, triggering his, his triggering Tony's. Abby screamed and moaned at the sensation of being filled by the two of them at the same time. They all slid down to the floor at once, laying on top of one another. After a minute or two Tony and McGee pulled out of Abby. All she could do was lay limply on top of Tony's body as McGee rolled onto the floor. Tony carefully placed Abby next to Tim and they all took a moment to come back to earth. Tony was the first to fully recover, then Tim. Tony looked at his phone. "Oh crap!"  
"What? What's wrong?" McGee asked.  
"My phone called the autopsy gremlin in the middle of all of that."  
"Well maybe he didn't answer."  
"Nope, he did."  
"Well call him back, ask him what he heard, and if he heard us, tell him to come up here."  
"Why would I tell him to come up here if he heard us?"  
"Because I think Abby could convince him not to tell anyone. They looked over at Abby, who was still on the floor trying to recover.  
"I'll call back in a few minutes. I think she needs a little more time to pull herself together before doing that again..."


End file.
